TardisTube
by I-Need-A-Doctor-33
Summary: The Doctor and Yana are faced with ten youtubers appearing on their ship, how did they get their? What connected them all? What if more are transported as well?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story so I hope people do enjoy it! By the way, I invented my own character to be the Doctor's companion but in the story she's the Doctor's real daughter (she's a timelord too!) Also, 10th Doctor**

The Doctor stood at the controls of the Tardis fiddling with levers and pressing buttons. He reached under the desk an pulled out a hammer, quickly hit a button before throwing the hammer away again. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Doctor looked up to see a group of people stood looking back at him very confused.

"Who are you?" He asked just as confused as them.

"What are you lot doing here? Why are we all here?" A tall man asked with a lisp. They started talking between themselves as the Doctor looked on in shock.

"Hey mate, what have you done to us?" A small man shouted. "Is this a dream?" People started to talk louder and louder shocked at what had just happened to them.

"Oy, oy!" The Doctor shouted trying to get attention. No luck. He stuck his two little fingers in his mouth and whistled as loudly as possible. Success. "Thank you finally. Now, how did you lot get on here?"

"Well, you had something to do with it. Did you drug us?" A man with a floppy fringe covering one eye asked. One girl looked around the room very flustered.

"I can't take this any longer." She announced spotting the door. She ran towards it her arms outstretched, the doors flew open to reveal swirls of red and green and blue in the purple emptiness of space.

"Nooooooooooo!" The Doctor shouted. The girl slammed the doors shut again and ran back into the centre of the room. Questions started to flow from everybody towards the Doctor.

"Right!" He shouted finally losing his temper. "Sit down all of you. On the floor legs crossed." They started to slowly sit down.

"We're not four, mate." A girl announced but still they all did as they were told. The Doctor looked at all the confused humans sat before him.

"Right, hands up. One question at a time, please." The Doctor said, a splattering of hands went up. "Yes, you." He said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Alfie Deyes, who exactly are you?" Alfie asked.

"Honestly?" They nodded. "I am the Doctor, born on the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am a Timelord of 903 years old. Happy?"

"So, you're an alien?" Alfie questioned.

"Yes, how slow are you? Next question, you!" He said pointing to a tall man with a lisp.

"Urm, hi. I'm Jim Chapman, what was that outside?" Jim asked.

"The Medusa Cascade. I'll just explain it all to you it'll be quicker that way." The Doctor sighed. "Right, I'm an alien and this is my spaceship, it is also a time machine. And before you say it is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside and its name is the Tardis." He gasped for breathe. "Somehow you all just appeared on here, it had nothing to do with me and now I've told you all this can we get on to finding out how you got here?"

"Yes sir!" A few people shouted.

"Don't call me sir, it's just Doctor." He sighed. "Right, your names. I know Jim and Alfie. The rest of you?"

"I'm Caspar Lee."

"Marcus Butler."

"I'm Tanya Burr, nice to meet you!"

"Louise Pentland, sorry about the door thing. It's just a bit disorienting."

"Urm urr her, Z...Z..Zoe Sugg."

"And I'm her brother Joe."

"Dan Howell."

"Urm hey, I'm Phil Lester."

"Right, that's every one." The Doctor said, a small girl walked in behind him.

"Listen, can I have this...?" She said not looking up, as soon as she did she saw eleven pairs of eyes staring back at her. "Sorry, what sort of Human Primary School are you running here?"

"Sorry, I forgot to say. This is Yana, my daughter." The Doctor sighed.

"So even aliens can have se..." Dan said.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, she's only a child." The Doctor warned."Yana, these people just appeared in the Tardis out of nowhere. I was trying to figure out why there here."

"You know what, I'll take it from here, dad!" Yana laughed skipping over to them. "So..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A brand new chapter for you all hope you enjoy. There is a lot of references to other episodes in here, guess them and its 500 points to you! Also if you could possibly spare ten seconds of your time to review how I'm doing I would be really happy! Plus, checked the viewing figures people from 5 different countries around the world have read the first chapter and that makes me really really amazed. So great that FanFiction can bring all those people together. Anyway, rambling now. Enjoy, over and out!**

Yana walked between all the confused and slightly scared YouTubers, looking up at them all as they were a lot taller than the little girl. The Youtubers assumed she was a little girl but they couldn't be sure as her dad had just said he was 903 years old.

"Sorry, who actually are you?" Zoe asked her.

Yana let out a long and painful sigh. "I'm Yana, 212 years old, timelines from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, he's my dad, blah blah blah. Moving on." She explained. "So, you lot just appeared here out of nowhere?"

"Pretty much yeah." Dan agreed.

"Right, Dad pencil!" Yana shouted. The Doctor threw a blue and white pencil across the room to her. She carefully caught it and pointed at the group.

"What are you going to so with a pencil? It's not exactly powerful." Alfie laughed.

"For God's sake, I was only young when I left Gallifrey and I wasn't old enough to have a sonic screwdriver so I had to have a sonic pencil instead."

"Sonic pencil? What does that do?" Tanya asked, clearly she wasn't the only one confused as a few nods came from around the room.

"I don't know, it's used for opening things and fixing things and scanning stuff. But it doesn't work on wood." She said looking at the small pencil in her hands.

"Yeah, bit rubbish that, not working on wood." The Doctor agreed from the other side of the console room.

"Anyway, I need to scan someone." She said holding the pencil up like a javelin, her thumb poised above the eraser on the end. "Here you. Caspar gimme your arm." She roughly pulled Caspar towards her and pointed the pencil directly at his forehead.

"Wait, wait, wait. This won't hurt will it?" He said struggling away.

"Shouldn't think so." Yana said just messing with his mind. She quickly pressed the eraser and a horrible buzzing noise came from the end."Oooooo, now that is interesting. Very interesting."

"What is it will it kill us?" Phil asked panicked.

"Nah, perfectly harmless but absolutely fascinating." She gasped. Yana quickly ran round the others scanning them as well. "Its in all of you. Now that is fascinating!"

"Yeah, as you keep saying. What is it?" Louise asked, everyone was getting ever so slightly annoyed at the child running around pointing pencils at people.

"Geronone particles. Used in very early teleports. Hardly around anymore. Anyone holding the particles will be instantly transported to more Geronone particles with the activation of a code. That's why you were all brought here, there's Geronone particles here in the Tardis but you weren't meat to land here, noooo. Someone else close must have activated them someone within this galaxy at least." Yana spouted out incredibly quickly, as soon as she had finished she was gasping for breath.

"I think I understood some of those words, enough to know your completely potty." Louise said.

"Dad, where are the Geronone particles?" Yana shouted, the Doctor came wandering back into the room.

"Geronone particles, haven't seen those in years. Who's using Geronone particles nowadays?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know." Yana muttered.

"Urm, try G." He suggested. Yana stepped round the Tardis making sure to step on each separate grill on the floor. The youtubers could here her muttering the alphabet as she stepped. She finally stopped on G and crouched down to lift the grill. She pulled out a large chest and opened it to reveal rows and rows of small jars.

"G for Gelth." Yana said pulling out a jar with a blueish tinted ghost inside. Zoe quickly buried her head into Alfie shoulder. Next out was a jar of what looked simply like mushrooms. "G for Gubbage Cone." She placed the jar down next to ghost and pulled out a jar containing snow (like a snow globe). She quickly shook it and held it in both her hands. The crystal white snow fell over a orange sky and a city encased fully in glass. "G for Gallifrey." Yana sighed and put the snow globe down. "Here we go! G for Geronone Particles."

"What? That's what's inside us?" Marcus gasped. Yana held up a jar of glowing blue particles, as she shook it the floated around creating a brilliant display.

"Yep, that's what's inside you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reads guys, 6 countries now reading, so exciting! Reviews really would make me so very happy, so please if you could spare a moment just to write a quick review! Sorry about not updating very often but I currently have three stories on the go so i rarely get time anymore. Anyway enjoy!**

"We have those inside us?" Tanya gasped. The ten youtubers stood staring at the glowing blue jar being held in front of them.

"How did they get in?" Joe asked.

"Finally a sensible question. That's what I want to know." Yana said grinning. "All we have to do is find one common link between you all and we can get on with saving the world."

"Common link?" Dan questioned.

"God you lot are slow. We have to find something you all have in common. Right so, you too are brother and sister and your dating him." She said pointing to Joe then Zoe then Alfie.

"How could you know that?" Zoe asked confused.

"Well, you and Joe both have a birth mark on your right arm. Exact place, exact shape. And I saw you kiss Alfie a minute ago."

"But you were facing the other way?"

"Yeah but I saw your reflection in the glass of the snow globe." Yana smiled. "And you too are married." She pointed to Tanya and Jim. "Before you ask, although your not the only ones in the room wearing wedding rings. Yours are both silver, whereas Loiuses is gold. Easy!"

"So, what links us all?" Caspar asked, genuinely confused.

"YouTube, you idiot!" Marcus laughed. "We all work for YouTube."

"YouTube? Oh yeah, that's on the Inter-wotsit. Is YouTube the video sharing one or the short messages one?" Yana asked.

"The video one. Twitter is with the short messages!" Zoe explained. Someone laughed from behind her.

"Dan, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really from your galaxy never mind from the Earth." She said not turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Because the only people I can't see are you and Tanya, and that wasn't exactly a feminine laugh." Yana explained. "Anyway, have you all eaten anything the same? Been anywhere? Anything YouTube could have done to you. They'll need to feed the particles into you across the space of a week so done anything last week?"

"I don't think so, YouTube fed those Gero-thingies into us?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Yana said, she looked around at all of them. "Your wrists you're all wearing that band on your wrist." She pointed to a red and white wristband attached to Phil's arm. "What are they?"

"I don't know, I got mine in the post last Tuesday. It had a letter with it simply saying 'Have this present from YouTube!'" He said. Yana ran to him and scanned the bracelet.

"Take it off, take them all off now."


End file.
